Users interact with multi-screen mobile devices throughout a variety of positions, including holding the device vertically, holding the device with a primary screen facing toward the user, holding the screen with a second screen facing toward the user, and other positions and orientations. In some positions and orientations of the multi-screen mobile device, one of the screens may be facing away from the user such that the screen is no longer in view of the user. Currently, multi-screen mobile devices may continue to power that screen even though it is not being viewed by the user, which can lead to excessive power usage.